fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Who Am I/@comment-112.215.173.134-20171013081234/@comment-40030758-20190816222823
I'm just going to bring this up, since I think it's funny that King Arthur was basically the world's first fanfiction inspiring stories. So this is probably one of the better written bond CEs, though it's hard to tell if it was on purpose or not. The story of King Arthur is one that was written several times by several different people as the time went on, with various writers being inspired by both the original version. So many of them decided to write the tale again, but with their own twists on it. Then people became inspired by those versions, wrote their own, and so on. Ignoring the various details that ended up getting changed (some of which being LARGE changes to the story), the differences between how Camlann play out usually come down to this, due to cultural variance: 1. Arthur is good, his wife was stolen from him and he wants to fight for her back. He wants to stop Mordred (who either is or isn't his son depending on the version) from taking over his kingdom, which he (usually) rules well. Mordred is evil, is likely to be a tyrant if he comes to power, and is an all around bad dude. Therefore Arthur is right in his fighting at Camlann to stop the evil Mordred. 2. Mordred is good(ish), and just wants to be king. He was effectively disowned by his father (and sometimes his mother), preventing him from being king despite his mother telling him he could since he was born. Arthur doesn't take care of his wife, and so Lancelot's love of his wife is okay (yes this used to be considered okay). Arthur usually doesn't take care of the kingdom's citizens well. Mordred raises a rebellion against his father in order to overthrow him, as something of a misunderstood character trope. Mordred is right in his overthrowing his father. Something along those lines, anyway. As I said, a lot of details change depending on the adaptation of the story, since so many people wrote stories about its characters, to the point of introducing new ones (Gallahad was written by someone who hated Lancelot, a couple of the knights were literal writer OCs, Lancelot was originally written to have protagonist powers before people hated him and gave him flaws, etc etc). But the major changes to the plot always came down to a handful of big characters: Mordred, Arthur, Lancelot, Gwynnevere, and Morgan. This craft essence is both a way of humanizing Mordered, and Mordred questioning who she was in life. The way it's written makes it seem even fourth wall breaking. "Who am I?" is her questioning her life - if she was the tyrannical knight of treachery, or the child of the King of Knights that was cast aside. If she was a hero, a villain, or something else entirely. The character of Mordred has been changed so many times that it's hard to tell anymore. So yeah, it's a well written bond CE, though it's hard to tell if the people that wrote it actually realized what they were doing or not. Regardless, it's great.